Excess heat generated by electrical equipment can, in some situations, cause electronic components to not perform correctly, corrupt data on electronic components, damage electronic components, and/or other consequences. Such consequences can be of special concern for electrical equipment in controlled airflow environments, such as certain data centers, cellular towers, and the like, which can be designed to house a large number of heat generating equipment, such as computer servers, network switches, and other computing devices.